Life After Billy
by MellyAGKGee
Summary: Have you ever been alone in life? Beca has, and today will be the day she loses the only friend she has ever had, that has stuck by her side for 15 years, and now it's time to say goodbye. Now let's follow Beca on her journey, how will she deal with the loss of her best friend? And how has this redheaded doctor so easily gotten Beca to open up? (Bechloe)
1. Chapter 1

Life after Billy

You are my sunshine

AN: HEY GUYS THIS CHAPTER MY BE UPSETTING AS THERE IS A DEATH JUST A WARNING, THE STORY WILL GET LESS SADDENING IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS. HOPE YOU ENJOY.

"This is going to be the best day of your life bud" the short brunette says as she lays beside the small blonde pug that had been curled up beside her, his ears perked up at his name, looking into his owners dark blue eyes the best he could, she leans in and kisses the top of his head as she raises her hand to scratch behind his ear, "I love you bud"

Beca moved of the big queen bed as she gently picks up the small dog, he lets his head fall under her chin, this had been the usual routine for the two of them, it all started two months ago when Billy had slowly started to deteriorate, first he had stopped wanting to play as much, losing interest or just tiring out faster than usual, Beca just assumed that it was because Billy was just getting upset about the new move to the apartment, you see Beca and Billy had moved into a new bigger apartment so Beca's girlfriend Alice could move in, to this Alice was happy.

The next thing that started to worry Beca was when one day Billy had struggled to walk small distances, that's when she took her old companion to the vet, Billy was old, 15 years 2 months 1 week and 2 days old, Beca and Billy had grew up together, Billy being her only friend throughout her years.

"Now what should we eat for breakfast aye bud?" She placed the small dog onto the small little bed she had sitting on the counter, Alice wasn't exactly a fan of Billy and once Beca had been spending so much time with the dog she threw a fit and the bed was the cause of it all, The small brunette had been going through the cupboards as a thought came to mind, Billy loved to steal her pancakes and strawberries every time she had them, so at that thought Beca got to work, making sure to give Billy all the attention he deserves.

Once Beca had placed the last fluffy pancake onto the plate between her and Billy she heard the front door unlock and reveal a tall black haired woman with dull green eyes, sporting dark bags under them, Beca smiles over to her girlfriend,

"Hey Al how was study?" She questions as she cuts up some strawberries and pours syrup over the pancakes, she knew her girlfriend was tired she had been studying for a big test for the next day, you see Alice was a law student, which means this Big test was one that could change her life, she smiles as she walked towards Beca and Billy not really noticing the dogs presence, leaning down she gives Beca a soft kiss,

"Good babe really tired though I think I'm going to head to b-" she was cut off by Billy, tail wagging weakly he had let out a soft bark, trying to grab the attention of the other woman he had adored, she rolled her eyes and looked at Beca annoyed before looking back at Billy she plastered on a fake tense smiles as she patted the dog gently knowing not to be a bitch to him on this day especially, and with that she was gone,

"Come on bud eat up we have a big day ahead of us" the small pug barked quietly in response as he started to slowly dig into his small stack of sugary goodness.

After breakfast Beca had gotten dressed in some tight ripped grey skinny jeans and a blue and black flannel shirt, applying her usual over load of eyeliner the two were off, Beca making sure she had everything they needed for the day.

When they had arrived at the beach, it wasn't any beach, it was the dog beach that Billy had once loved to just run about and swim with the other dogs, with Billy in her arms she could see the excitement in her old friend, tail wagging more than usual these days and his breathing became more louder, erratic, his excitement was radiating, it but a smile onto Beca's face, as she tried to fight back the tears, she laughed at him as she scratched the top of his head, she makes her way down onto the sand, placing a towel onto the hot sand she places Billy down before she takes a seat behind him, letting her legs stretch out to either side of him, the small brunette wasn't one for the beach but once Billy had caught sight of it all those years ago she couldn't bare to take that away from him, it made him happy, filled his little world with more enjoyment than any other place Beca could have ever taken him.

She looks down at Billy as he slowly rolls over onto his back looking at Beca a smile plastered into his small Pug face, she laughs as she scratched his belly with both hands, making him wag his tail and scratch his leg slowly at the feeling, Beca loved these moments with Billy the ones where he wasn't in so much pain, where the drugs have helped him enjoy what little parts of the day he could.

After a while of them just laying around on the sand Beca looks to the water and back at her small fury friend, he too was looking at the water, a content look on his small face,

"You wanna go into the water Billy?" She asked him, he looked back and she could swear that he had nodded back at her, she smiles and shakes her head scooping him up after she strips down into her black bikini, realizing it wasn't the smartest idea to of worn skinny jeans, they made their way into the water, and even though the water was cold and made the Brunette squeal quietly she shook her head and pushed through it, this was Billy's day, this was something he loved.

Once Beca had gotten about knee deep she kneeled down and held Billy by his little neon yellow life jacket she had purchased for him a few weeks back, he had floated in the water, tail wagging slightly as he seemed to be enjoying he cold water against his aching body, It must give him some relief Beca thought as she patted his head, splashing him gently as he barked at her, the two had played around as much as they could before Billy had started to get tired, once out of the water and dried of the two were back into the car and Beca's only regret was wearing those stupid skinny jeans.

Their next stop was to a small burger place that was directly across from Billy's second favorite place to be, the park, a small park at that but it seemed to be one of the Pugs favorite places, he spent many hours of his life playing, fetching, barking and making new friends here, and the best part was he did it with his best friend Beca, once Beca got her burger and a little bowl of water for Billy they say down on a small blanket the brunette had laid down for the two of them, Billy had practically crawled into the small girls lap as she started to unwrap the burger, unknown to Billy that this was a burger just for him on his day, this was Billy's day after all.

Pulling the burger apart so the small dog could eat it Beca lightly sung their song as she feeds her old friend,

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away" her voice wavers as she tries to fight back the tears pooling in her eyes, she knows this day was coming but she just didn't want it to happen, it was something Billy needed, she hated knowing, seeing, hearing that her best friend was in pain, she feels a nudge at her knee, looking down the old pug was looking at her, he always seemed to sense when Beca was upset and for that she was grateful to have him in her life, she scratches behind his ear, knowing that was his sweet spot, his tail started and so did his foot as she kept scratching behind his ear, a big smile made its way across her face, she was going to miss this little guy.

Here they were, sitting in the cold waiting room, waiting for the worst ending to a great day, Billy had been wagging his tail as he lays on his back, letting the cold tiles soothe his aching body, Beca had been watching small smile on her face, she scratched at his belly and he turned to lick her hand, smile plastered on his face, but Beca could see him struggling, he had whimpered a lot today, even more than usual, it had been getting worse but today it was worse than usual and Beca's heart had broken at ever cry the dog had let loose, she knew this was the right decision even though she knew it would break her, it had to be done, Billy shouldn't have to live in pain because Beca can't let go, it wouldn't be right.

Five minutes had past as the two say on the cold hard floor, Billy had crawled into her lap, as in he gave her the puppy dog eyes and she had happily moved him into her lap, eyes threatening to leak the tears she had been holding back, he had fallen asleep, his small snores echoing through the empty room, it was 08:27pm, and Beca was dreading the last few minutes, she had tried to enjoy these last minutes with him, memorizing every inch of Billy, this little pug had been able to squirm his way into her life since day one and at the age of 21 Beca and Billy had still been together, Beca was only 6 and from that day Billy had been her only friend and she was so thankful to have this little guy with her.

"Billy Mitchell" the red headed Vet calls, if Beca wasn't so focused on Billy she might have noticed how beautiful the vets eyes actually were, those baby blue eyes were shinning, taking in the eyeliner and flannel as Beca came into sight, but instead Beca had sighed sadly before she gently picked Billy up,

"Come on buddy it's time" she whispers into his ear as he held him tight, the blond pug licks the side of her face gently and slowly, he was struggling, she could see it, feel it, she knew this was the right thing, a single tear slides down her face and she curses at herself as she tried so hard to keep it all in In front of Billy, she didn't want him to worry, just wanted him to enjoy this day, he licked her tear as he looked up at her, his eyes sparkled he was in pain but was still so happy to see the small brunette.

Beca slowly placed him down but then decided to get onto the bench with him, ignoring the small protest from the vet, Dr Beale, her name tag read, placed a comforting hand on Beca's shoulder, she said something but Beca was to focused on Billy he was looking directly at her tiredly, he knew it was time, he licked her hand, letting his head rest against her hand, looking at her, and at this action Beca couldn't help the tears, pulling him in close as he curls into her just like this morning, she places her head to his, scratching the sweet spot behind his ear, he pushed against her head like he usually does, he seemed to always know to comfort the woman,

"You're a good boy Billy such a good boy" she says, trying to keep her voice even, Dr Beale touched her shoulder again making Beca look up into her blue eyes,

"It's time Beca I'm so sorry" the brunette could see the tears in the other woman's eyes but ignored them looking back to her little friend kissing his head,

"Just give me a second please" she pleads as she stares at Billy, a small smile was on his face, "I'm gonna miss you Billy" she scratched his sides as he rolled over, letting a small whimper leave his small body, "i don't know who else I'm going to run a muck with, who's going to wrestle me now hmm?" He barks tiredly at her she laughs and pats his head gently, letting her hand fall to cup his tiny face, "you've been a good boy bud I'm so happy we found each other" she runs her hands up and down his body gently, softly, they were now starring into each other's eyes, his deep brown to her dark blue, "who's a good boy Billy who's a good boy" she watches him wag his tail lazily "you're a good boy you're a good boy Billy" she looks over the the vet and nods it was time they all knew it, "I love you Billy thank you so much" she scratches his ears before she kisses his nose and continues, before the redhead did her thing, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray" her voice breaks as she watches him close his eyes, relaxing,

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away" Beca wipes her tears away as she felt Billy's final breath against her face, a sob breaks through as she clutched to his lifeless body, "I'm so sorry Billy I love you so so much you're in a better place" she sobbed, feeling the redhead behind her, she starts to lean into the woman as she wrapped an arm around the small brunette.

She had whispered into the woman's ear comforting her as they sat up on the table with the brunette as she sobbed.

A few minutes had passed before Beca was able to contain her sobs into small hiccups as she stood helping Dr Beale to her feet, she smiled sadly at the red head as she looked over to Billy, running her hand through his short blonde hair, a small watery smile makes its way into her face, looking up to the redhead her eyes catching the others,

"I know his in a better place now" she breaks contact and looks to Billy once again, tears back onto her eyes, "his just always been there you know? It's hard to let go" she says trying to be strong, they both smile at the other, and after Beca signs a few forms and requests for imprints of Billy's small little paws Beca was on her way home, heart broken and without Billy by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

Life after Billy

Chapter 2

Night shifts

I look down at my watch and sigh, 08:16pm, I had been given night shifts all week, lucky me, go Chloe!..., you see I work at a 24 hour vets office, where I worked as one of the veterinarians here, well obviously, I love my job, working with animals has been a dream since childhood, but the one thing I didn't expect was the sadder side of the job the one thing I had next, I try and think about one of the only highlights of my day, it had been a cute little white and grey kitten that had been brung in for a simple microchip, the family was great the two little twins mesmerized as the little kitten moved, meowed and napped, it was one of the most adorable things I had been able to witness.

I try to keep those kind of things on my mind when I have something so horrible on my 'to do' list each day and today would be one of those days, the worst part of the dog, it's the worst thing any of us here has to do, it brings tears to my eyes knowing who my next patient was, what was about to happen, little Billy the pug, I remember his cute little face like it was yesterday, he had snorted and barked loudly at me, all of this would stop once I had given him a nice scratch along his side, I had met him when one of his owner had bring him in, he had a little sunburn on his nose and the top of his head, I had him all sorted with in ten minutes, he had been the sweetest dog I had ever met, his one of the good memories think of on the bad days, his owner, Alice, had seemed to be annoyed at having to even bring him, I think about the cute little thing as I make my way towards the waiting room, I knew he needed this, from what I was told and had read on his charts, he was in bad shape, and everyone else had agreed, one of his owners included, that he shouldn't have to go through the pain he was in, as I step into the waiting room I search the room with my crystal blue eyes, a small friendly smile on my face, and that's when I catch a glimpse of little Billy, he was curled up into a small woman's lap, but it wasn't just anyone, she was stunning, the sight of her made my heart skip a beat and my stomach flip around, I shake my head calling out for my next patient,

"Billy Mitchell" I make eye contact with the small brunette, I watch as her face drops, she lets out a deep sigh as she makes her way over to me, Billy who was in her arms recognized me instantly as he smiled at me from over the woman's shoulder, 'this must be Beca' I think to myself, I laugh at the cute pug and pat his small head and give him a small treat over her shoulder, she smiles at this but focuses on Billy as he becomes restless right away, I could see the pain in his eyes, I almost cried at the sight, I had to breath in deep, this was going to be harder than usual, I had a feeling it would.

I was an animal lover, I Chloe Elizabeth Beale had dedicated my life to saving and helping helpless animals since the small age of 3, and this is the part of my job I hated the most, loathed it, and watching the small brunette hurt my heart just as much, her shoulders had further slumped as she made contact with the metal table, I watched her crawl onto it with Billy I open my mouth to say something,

"Beca you can't be there" but I'm ignored but I don't mind, I could tell this isn't what she wanted, I know it's a hard thing to do, letting go, watching a loved one pass, so I didn't push, I decided to move to stand behind her, patting her shoulder comforting her as I give her a few minutes as I prepare myself, she had said previously that Billy would need the pain medication as he would already be in pain and that she wanted him to be free of pain before he leaves us, it was a sweet thing to say, and it made my heart flutter, seeing how she acted with him, I inject the mediation into his back leg, he didn't flinch, didn't move away, I let out a sad sigh, It's times like these I truly hate my job, sure it has its good parts but today was a day I had been dreading, taking a life is something I hated doing, even if it was for the good of the animal, we learnt, well more like told in school that it's better to let them go and take them out of their misery then force them to live with the pain so we can be selfish, and if we couldn't handle that this wasn't the job for us, that we should get up and leave now, and some people did, a lot of my friends had dropped out because of this, it's hard task, what we do, looking after animals was a delicate and exciting thing that I loved but this right here made my heart ache and make me wish I chose something else, something that didn't include the sight I had to witness right now.

A few minutes past before I was given the nod to go ahead, Beca, the small beautiful brunette was crying, giving Billy the best attention she could, my heart fluttered once again when I heard her call him a good boy, her voice straining to sound happy, her voice raspy, a sad smile slipped its way on to my face as I watch the two of them, this was a special bond, I pat Billy gently before I push the other needle into his leg, he didn't wince, he was in too much pain already, I leaned down kissing his back petting him gently, listening to Beca sing to him as he lets go, she could feel it, he was relaxing, letting the angels take him to a better pain free place.

My heart almost stopped at the sound of singing, Beca had rasped out, into Billy's ear, clutching the dog gently,

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray" I felt my heart break at the cracking of the other woman's voice, all I wanted to do was scoop her up and fix all her problems, but I knew I couldn't, I looked down at little Billy, he looked so small, smaller than usual, he had gone through so much, but now he will be in a better place, no more pain,

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away" watching as Beca wiped her tears, hurt even more, I don't understand why this was getting to me so much, yes it's upsetting but never was I effected like this, the small woman knew Billy was gone, I watched as his final breath hit Beca face, watched as the brunette fought with her tears, I had to walk back around the table to stand behind Beca, and as soon as my hand touched the girls shoulder the woman had let out a loud sob, turning into my chest, crying, clutching to my white coat, all that I could do was sit and console her, the girl looked smaller, if that was even possible, as I sat beside her I couldn't help but whisper sweet nothings into Beca ear, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back, minutes passed before Beca calmed, and the sight broke my heart even more, 'no one as beautiful as her should go through such a horrible experience' I thought to herself as I hug Beca one more time, fighting with myself to not kiss the woman, she was stunning, she was heartbroken, and all I wanted to do was shield her from the world, from all the bad, I let go of her as I watched the smaller girl jump down off of the bench helping her hand extended towards me to help me down, she smiled sadly at me as she looked over to Billy, Beca ran her hand through his short blonde hair, a small watery smile makes its way onto the brunette face, looking up to my eyes, catching the brunettes, making contact with Beca's eyes, I had been taken back, looking into the dark almost grey eyes that belonged to the shorter girl, they were beautiful, I had to move, I had to place my hand onto the smaller girls shoulder squeezing her gently, I try to tell myself the contact was for her but I'd be half lying to myself.

"I know his in a better place now" Beca breaks eye contact and looks to the small pug once again, I watched as tears returned to the brunette dark eyes, "his just always been there you know? It's hard to let go" the young vet watches as Beca struggles to look strong, like her whole word hasn't just crumbled around her as she looks at Billy laying lifeless in front of her, we both smile at the other, making mine more brighter than the other girls, I understand, Beca followed me to the back, that is after the brunette carried Billy to the other room, covering him with a blanket, the smaller girl then continued to sign some paper work, her actions almost emotionless,

"Um I was uh wondering if you could maybe do little imprints of b-Billy's paws if that's okay?" Beca asks nervously, I could read how she had struggled to say a word, the emotions now fighting their way back out, she was now fighting her tears, the redhead smiles warmly, rubbing the brunettes back and nods her head,

"Of course I can Beca, is there anything else you want me to do?" She shakes her head and mutters something along the lines of 'no unless you can bring him back not really but thank you' she looked away and stuffed her hands into her skinny jeans, I couldn't help myself as I stared at her perfect ass, I shake myself out of it as soon as I started and continued to fill the forms with Beca and soon enough she was on her way home, I would be seeing her in a few days.

With a thump I had landed down into my couch, it was 02:41am and I was totally drained, taking my shoes of one by one I pulled the small fluffy pink blanket that was set over out grey couch over my tires and aching body, I then let sleep take over me, thankful the night shifts were officially over for the week.

When I woke I had surprisingly woke up in my bed, pink fluffy blanket still wrapped around my body, I smile and slowly roll out of my bed, making sure not to drop the blankets to the floor like they usually did when I got up every morning, what I can't help that I'm clumsy, once my feet hit the cold hard floor of my room I let out a loud yawn, once my feet adjusted to the cold wood, I then let my body stretch out, releasing a small moan of pleasure as my body relaxed, hearing my bones let out a satisfying click as they crack in all the right places, I rubbed my eyes before walking into my bathroom that was connected to my room, looking at myself in the mirror I giggle, my once tamed curly red hair now poking out in all sorts of directions, it looked like a total mess, a lions main one might say, my green day shirt now twisted to the left, half tucked into my now also twisted blue jeans, which have strangely been moved to sit on my right side at an odd angle, I shrug as this is still nothing new but the sight always puts a smile onto my face each morning, I strip down and step into my shower letting the hot water hit my aching body, the pressure from the water hitting all the knots in my shoulders, I sigh happily under the scolding hot water, as I continue with my shower I think back to Beca, the girl was beautiful, breathtaking, I had to scold myself several times last night, I shouldn't have been checking out the young girl, she had been grieving, I couldn't seem to help myself, she had the perfect body, the perfect angelic voice, and this mysterious vibe that was still flowing even though she was going through maybe one of the worst days of her life, I shake my head as thoughts of her eyes cross my mind, there were beautiful I'd never seen such things, I had to really control myself with her yesterday, trying not to flirt, which never really stopped me before but it wasn't the time yesterday not that she really took any notice of me, I stupid smile made its way into my face and I knew I wasn't going to be able to shake it, Beca had stirred something inside of me, and I was determined to be there for her, I wanted to be in this woman's life.

Once I had showered and brushed my teeth, I headed out to the kitchen when I was met with the smell of bacon and eggs, my stomach decided to make its entrance at the delicious smell, letting a nice loud rumble leave my body, my blonde roommate chuckles at me,

"Morning Chlo" Aubrey says as she turns to me, glass of orange juice in her hand,

"Good morning" I reply happily, i take in the sight before me, bacon, eggs, sausages, toast, and of course a cup of orange juice, I look up to my friend, a single orange eyebrow raised, "this has pulp right?" I question, a cheeky smirk gracing my lips, the green eyed girl rolled her eyes and looks at me pointedly, knowing smile on her face,

"Yes you weirdo" she pushed the cup towards me, face of mock disgust, "pulp and all" I take the cup happily and take a sip, little things like pulp in my juice made my day better and it had only just begun, "how do you even drink that stuff" Aubrey questions, I place my cup down, and pop a piece of bacon in my mouth,

"It's just better that way Bree" I state not really having a reason as to why I like it that way, she rolls her eyes playfully as she pushes my plate towards me,

"Come on eat up missy" she walks around the counter and gives me a hug, I give her a tight hug back, she needed it, today was a big day,

"You are going to ace the Bar Bree don't worry you got this" I say, beaming at my best friend, she had been studying for weeks, she can do it, I knew she could, she can do anything,

"Thank you Chlo" she smiles and kisses my check and I do the same, squeezing her shoulders as she looks at her watch, "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow" and with that she grabs her suit case of the counter and makes her way towards the door,

"You are going to rock that test Aubrey I just know it!" I yell out as she leaves our apartment, I could hear her laugh from our side the door, I smile as I focus back onto my breakfast, Aubrey was going to ace this, I knew she could.

Breakfast was finished and I had a few hours to kill before my lunch date with some friends so I decided a jog would be a good idea, knowing that I hadn't been working out as regularly as I wanted to, changing into some black tights and a pink tight singlet I grabbed my iPod and was out the door, letting my music engulf me.


	3. Chapter 3

Life after Billy

Chapter 3

Thank you (Fuck you Alice Posen)

My drive home you could say was excruciatingly, it was long, quiet, nothing that I was used to, I wasn't prepared for this, but yet again I never wanted to be, and every few minutes I could swear I heard him, heard Billy bark, like he usually would, when he wanted the window down, so he could stick his cute little blonde head out the window, letting his tongue flow in the wind, I smile sadly at the memories as I pull into the parking lot at my apartment, grabbing my phone and keys, I slowly make my way up to my door, dragging my feet behind me, wishing, no hoping, praying, that this day would just end.

When I got to the door I felt something, something in the air, that something was wrong, it felt odd, I shrug, because there WAS something wrong, I was about to walk into my apartment, and I won't be greeted by my little blonde friend, I won't be bending down to engulf him in my arms as he licks my face, I won't be giving him a good scratch down, I won't be giving him the dreade H, and I most certainly won't be curling up into my bed with him, I sigh sadly, i don't know how I was going to sleep now, for 15 years I've slept with him by my side, head against his, I shake my head as I unlock the door, pushing it open with my shoulder as I drop my keys onto the small brown table near the door, flicking my shoes off I make my way to the kitchen, tripping over, I let out a slight yelp as my knees hit the hard tiles, I look over to the object and my motions still, Billy's rubber duck he had always played with, it was just lying there on its side, looking directly at me, like it was waiting for Billy to come and play, but it wasn't ever going to happen, not anymore, I shake my head of the tears, pulling myself back up I couldn't help but let a single tear fall, rubbing it away quickly as I go to grab a bottle of water, but my actions are stopped as I hear something coming from my room, moans, groans, and grunts floating in the air, but they weren't from Alice, she never sounded like that, yes she was a very vocal woman but she sounded more delicate, this was a rough, macho sound, I knit my eyebrows together, it couldn't be what I was thinking, as I make my way to the bedroom, my bedroom, our bedroom, closing my eyes as I wish this wasn't going to be the thing I knew it would, I could smell it, it was a think manly musk, 'macho man doesn't know what's coming' I think but if I was being honest, I couldn't care at this very moment, I had more important things at the moment, twisting the handle I push the door open, revealing another heartbreaking sight, I was taken back by the rush of emotions that hit me all at once, Alice, the Alice that I loved, MY Alice, was fucking some guy, her eyes make contact with mine, and that's when their actions still, her face falls, but she doesn't look as guilty as she should, she climbs of off the man as she makes her way towards me, I'm stuck standing there, my body had frozen, I curse at myself, I'm a strong independent badass, I shouldn't be standing here, motionless, unable to control myself, to lock up this bolt of emotions.

"Beca" Alice lets out softly as she finally stands in front of me, our silky purple sheet wrapped around her tall form, that's when I feel the anger take over, my fallen face now twisted with rage, everything going through me at once made my body shake, I've never felt like this before and I hated it, hated the feeling of being so weak, looking so weak,

"Get out" I say sternly, I was honestly surprised and proud of my words, not really thinking as I speak, looking past her and to the man lying in my bed, a hard glare sent his way, he had a satisfied smirk on his face, he obviously didn't know who he was messing with,

"W-What?" She looked taken back, I look at her, I had never spoken to her like this, usually just giving in every time we fought, my eyes now piercing through hers, her green eyes were swimming with sadness but guilt was nowhere in sight, my walls we back up, I wanted them out, I rather be alone, I don't want some cheating asshole in my home, I didn't need this, especially not now,

"I said get out Alice" I say louder, moving to the side as I point to the door, she goes to grab my shoulder gently but I flinch away, swallowing the lump in my throat, this wasn't what I had planned for tonight, not on this night, "I mean it, take your piece of meat and get out of my fucking house" I practically growled the last words, she stepped back, annoyance now all over her face, she stabs her finger into my chest, it was sure to leave a bruise,

"Who are you to tell me to l-" cutting her off I step forward getting into her face,

"If we don't remember I pay for everything here" I wave my hand around the place pointing out that in fact I do own every bit of furniture in this place, her whole face slips, I can see her trying to keep her fight up, "so leave now Alice you're no longer wanted here" and with that I move away, making my way to the kitchen that was directly across from my bedroom, but before I made it I felt a big heavy hand come down hard on my shoulder, I spin around and come face to face with a chubby faced, brown eyed man, I see him eye me up as his stupid smug smile widens,

"Get the fuck of off me" I push him back, I watch as his caught off guard as he falls back onto his ass with an 'of', he sends a death glare up at me as I stare him down, "get out of my fucking apartment" I look at both of them, "now", watching as he rises to his feet, stepping towards me and swings, his fist landing against the left side of my face, making me step back slightly, it stung, but the pain was bearable, in return I sent my left fist flying, it made contact hard with his jaw, once again knocking him back onto his ass, Alice comes rushing out with her hand bag clutched to her chest, she looks at me worried, seeing the purple already making its way into my face, I point to the door, she makes her way out of the apartment, practically pulling the man up and with her, once they were out the door I grabbed the closest thing to me, which just so happened to be a mug, and I threw it to the door, letting out a loud growl of annoyance, heartbreak and sadness, and with that I let myself sink down to the floor, head in hands as I cry, and cry, this was Billy's day, how could she?, she was meant to be there for me, I've done so much for her, so many thoughts run through my mind as I continue to cry, my tough persona slipping away every minute that passes.

It must have been at least two hours before I was able to control my sobs into small but slightly violent hiccups, as I stand, gripping onto the bench, I wipe at my face, lifting the bottom of my plaid shirt, using it as a tissue, letting the soft fabric wipe away the tears, the sweat, the drool, the snot, this shouldn't have happened, I wasn't emotional, I don't do emotions, I was a badass, a snarky sarcastic emotionless woman, my walls built up high, look at me now, a sad snotty mess of a person, I walk myself to the bathroom, washing my face with cold water, removing what's left of my eyeliner, I shake my head at the sight, I was a wreck, my eyes red and puffy, lip quivering, hands shaking, I grip the sink as I calm my breathing, trying, pushing myself to stop being so weak.

After calming myself somewhat I strip and throw some black boxer shorts on, but only now did it really hit me, the smell of Alice, and the smell of that stupid jerk, anger settles itself deep within me, and before I knew it i was throwing, tossing and breaking anything I could get my hands on, a few minutes passed before i had lost more control, I watched as my left fist made contact with the wall in the kitchen, I felt my body continuously punch the wall, left fist soon coming out bruised and bloody, I couldn't feel the pain, numb from all the emotions I had running through my small body, and with that my anger had seemed to dissipate, feeling satisfied somehow, washing my hand, freeing the slightly swollen hand of the blood, I wrapped it in a hand towel before dropping onto my bed, face first.

Why did this have to happen to me? I just want to be happy, why did he have to leave? Why did SHE have to cheat? And on this day!? On this one day I needed somebody, I just want to move on, but I can never forget about him, I could never, his the reason I'm still here, his the reason I didn't end it all those years ago, and at the very thought of that dark memory I shiver, pushing my face into my pillow, letting out a wobbly breath, I then noticed the smell, breathing in deep, I take in the scent of Billy, the smell off baby powder, grass and a scent only he would leave behind, it was so Billy, I smile, he was the only good in my life, I grab his small pillow as I pull it to my chest,

"Thank you Billy" I whisper into his pillow before the whole world disappears behind my heavy eyes.

One might say waking up the next day wasn't as pleasant as you would think, groggy and still half asleep I was harshly reminded about my activities from the night before, how the smell of Billy was all just an illusion and he was well and truly gone, oh how I regret the decisions I made yesterday , I roll onto my back, letting out a loud groan as pain shoots up my left arm, and let's not forget about my nicely tender face, my lip felt big and puffy, 'oh hey at least it matches my eyes' I roll my eyes at the sarcasm thought before I clutch at my hand, wincing, looking at it I roll my eyes again, I was such an idiot,

"Great one Beca you had to go and fuck your hand up" I mutter to myself annoyed, mentally slapping myself for my stupid decisions, I slowly make my way to a standing position before heading straight to the shower, not bothering to stretch out my aching body, the only thing on my mind, a nice long hot shower, it was well over due, I needed this, To wash away all this emotional shit I had oozing from my pores, today, today I felt dead, emotionless, but with an intense ache radiating around my whole body, I couldn't care less about Alice, she could get fucked for all I cared at the moment, Billy on the other hand, I still feel my heart tug at the thought of not seeing him every morning, he had a special place in my heart.

My shower had ended and I quickly threw a blue sweat shirt and black jeans on, forgetting my eyeliner as I couldn't really move my hand, which annoys me more as of course I Beca Mitchell would decide to ruin my dominate hand, of course, why wouldn't I?.

After getting ready, which included snacking on a few energy bars and drinking a Monster energy drink in two goes, I had decided to get an uber as driving wasn't really a safe option, but as I open the door I'm greeted to a puffy eyed Alice, I roll my eyes, opening the door wider but stepping out blocking her path, crossing my arms the best I could, feeling my face twitch,

"You have until I get back to get your things and leave" she goes to speak but I raise my right hand, stopping her, "don't even bother Alice you fucked up" I move out of her way and out into the hall way, looking back to her, "good bye Alice" and with that I was gone.

"I'm sorry to say Miss Mitchell but it's broken" the tall greyed doctor says as he looks at my chart, I roll my eyes, biting my tongue, of course it was broken, you can physically see something was wrong, well at least you could tell something in my hand was broken, to be honest I'm surprised I managed to also break my wrist, 10 points to Beca,

"Okay well how long until it's healed?" I question, hoping it wouldn't keep me away from work for too long,

"I would say between six to eight weeks" I groan, I was such an idiot, I had work to do, my project was due in 4 months I don't have time for this.

after Dr Evens and I talk for a while, going over treatment and what will need to happen and all that crap that if I was honest, didn't really hear, as I zoned out for most of the conversation, He then gets an intern which I wasn't exactly excited about and the young woman fixes me up, I took the time to at least mess with the young woman, smirking as I give her my Mitchell charm, which results in her number and then subject change of giving me the option of a blue, green, pink, red, purple, orange, yellow or black cast, in which I chose the only possible option, black, the intern, Dr Jensen then gave me a prescription for pain meds and then I was on my way, thankful to be out of that place, sporting a new black cast, my next stop, a chemist, I was slowly dying from the pain.

It had been about three hours since I left the hospital, I had gotten and taken the pain medication, making sure to grab a burger from a small cafe before heading back to my apartment, I had been avoiding it for the mere fact of bumping into Alice, I didn't need her, I could do better, I will, and with that small and kind of pathetic pep talk I pressed the button for the elevator, hearing the small 'ding' I watched the doors to my left open and I step in, it had been empty, which was a relief, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I press the sixth floor button, once I made it to the door I had to wait a minute, begging, praying to any, every god that my apartment was empty, I unlock the door, listening to my keys jingle and the lock turn, I push the door open, standing there in the door way as I poke my head into my own apartment, I walk in dropping my keys on the table before o check every room pleased to see her things were gone, that's when I notice it, the small note sitting on my kitchen bench, I walk over, picking up the note, ready to rip it into pieces before i decided to just read the damn thing, it couldn't hurt.

Beca

I just want to say thank you

Thank you for being there for me over this last few years

I'm sorry that I was a bitch

I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me the most

I truly do care for you Beca

I love you

And if I could take it back I would

Please Becs forgive me

I was stupid, I know it was wrong

Maybe one day you could forgive me

I'm sorry about Billy I know he meant the world to you

I shouldn't have been such a bitch towards him

That is one thing I regret

My other regret is last night

Let me make it up to you

I promise I will make things better

I love you Beca Mitchell

I'm in love with you

Alice

I place the note down, I shake my head as I feel the tears, they pooled, but I refuse to cry over her, she cheated, she broke my heart when it was already broken, just holding onto a thread,

"Fuck you Alice Posen" I wipe my eyes as I go to my room, letting sleep take me away for a few more hours, wishing I had my best friend with me, he would know what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Life after Billy

Chapter 4

Prey

 **AN/ HEY GUYS I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY AS IM ALWAYS OPEN TO IDEAS, ALSO I WILL NOW BE POSTING EVERY WEEK, ONCE A WEEK, IM AIMING FOR EVERY FRIDAY, HOPE YALL ENJOY :).**

Today was the day, April 23rd, the day I could see that beautiful brunette once again, I hope out of bed as I make my way down the hall to my bathroom I shared with Aubrey, I had been looking forward to this day since I watched Beca walk out of the vet two days ago, something about her , something pulled me towards her, I wanted to see her smile, I wanted to be the reason she was smiling, I shake my head as I make my way back to my room, having showered and brushed my teeth, I'm glad I only have half a day off work, Beca being my second last patient, well not patient.

I arrived at work early, like usual, it was nothing new, I always made sure I was early, not wanting to be in a rush, to enjoy my mornings, when I get into our small changing room I made sure to send Bree a quick text,

C: good luck Bree you are going to do great!

I smile and place my phone in my locker, along with my hand bag before I change into my light blue scrubs, I look at myself in the mirror hanging on my locker door, making sure to pull my red curls back into a high pony tail, I look myself up and down, a smirk making its way into my face, I loved these shade of scrubs, they helped make my eyes pop, made them seem much more vibrant then they usually were, making sure I look presentable enough I go on with my day.

As I make my way into my small exam room I take a seat in my black padded stool, twirling once on it, giggling to myself before pulling myself closer to the bench, going over my days schedule, first up would be Peggy a small Chihuahua, just a checkup, second was Cat, a nice fluffy black and white kitten, she had her shots today, I smile at the name, some people really shouldn't let their kids name their pets, I go through the rest of my list for the day, my eyes taking their time when they land on her name, Beca Mitchell, picking up deceased Billy Mitchell and imprints, my heart flutters at her name, God I really needed to get a grip, she was due in at 02:33pm, I huff this would be a long day, I just couldn't wait to see her, I let a goofy smile settle on my face as I get up, checking my watch, my first appointment of the day should be here any minute.

"Aghhhh" I groan loudly, I could feel the harsh light from the sun hitting my face, rolling to my side I huff, staring at the grey walls of my room, I grab under my pillow, revealing my phone as I check the time, 02:02pm another groan leaves my lips as I roll out of bed, I had to go to the vet, it was time to bring but buddy home, the thought left a horrible taste in my mouth, or that could have been my morning breath, either way it hit me hard, brushing my teeth and throwing on the closest jeans, which just so happened to be my tightest skinny jeans, I grab a blue t-shirt and shuffle into my vans, making sure to grab my keys before I was out the door, I couldn't believe I was running late.

I end up doing my heavy eyeliner in the car, and that SO didn't mean I poked myself in the eye a few times, my hand was throbbing, I had forgotten to take my meds, too much of a rush, 'I'll just get some after i finish up at the vet' I think to myself, knowing the next hour I would have to just struggle through the pain, as I parked at the vet I took a deep breath in, having to give myself a small pep talk before running my hands through my hair, taming my hair before stepping out, and making my way out of the car and enter the Vet, nodding to the blonde receptionist as I take a seat, ignoring the small lump forming in my throat, I shake my head, 'you can do this Beca' I think to myself, eyebrows knitted together, but soon I'm torn from my thoughts as I hear one of the most beautiful gentlest voice I've ever heard,

"Beca?" I look up, more like shoot my head up towards the voice, feeling my breath catch in my throat, I had been met with the most beautiful pair of cerulean blue eyes I had ever seen, I feel her eyes eye me up and down, her eyes lingering on my injured hand, a small frown on her face, but as soon as it was there it was gone, i stand, brushing myself of as I walk towards her, a small smirk making its way to my face as she smiles brightly at me, her red hair bouncing,

"Hi" I say lamely, I mentally slap myself, 'come on Beca you can do better' I smirk up to her, meeting her eyes, "how's your day been?" I take a seat at the desk as she looks to me,

"It's been eventful" she giggles as she takes a seat in front of me, "So Beca, can I call you Beca?" She questions, I nod my head, 'you can call me whatever you like' I think causing my smirk to grow just a tad bigger, "okay well Beca, I'm Dr Chloe Beale, we weren't really introduced last time" I feel my face fall slightly as all those memories hit me, I had tried to not think about it too much, I nod once again for her to go on, "if you would just sign this I can go grab Billy" she smiles warmly at me, placing her soft tan hand over mine, I smile at her as I pick up the pen and sign near my name, and with that she disappeared behind a door returning with a small chest, it had to be at least 4 inches long and 2 inches tall I smile at the small chest, it suited him, the chest had a nice deep brown wooden look, nearly matching his eyes, it was outlined with metal, I ran my hand down the sides and over the small but elegant writing, 'BILLY' I smile it was perfect, he would love it, she then passes me the clay imprints, they had made it a dark grey, his par prints a gold, shimmering in the light, I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I run my hand over it, looking up to the red head,

"Thank you it's ... it's perfect" I smile watery up at her then back to Billy's beautifully made chest, she smiles and walks around the desk, pulling me into a small hug, I couldn't help but lean into the touch, this honestly shocked me, I Beca 'badass' Mitchell didn't do touching, as she pulls away her face is filled with worry as she reaches up and wipes my face, I had started crying, I could feel my sobs shake me as I lean into her tall figure.

I wipe at my eyes furiously as I pull away from the ginger, hating the way I feel at this moment, to many emotions, all at once, I place my hand on his box looking down sadly, I feel Chloe wrap an arm around my shoulder as she steps in behind me, I quietly thank her as I shake my head, ridding myself of the emotions, closing it off,

"I'm sorry about all that" I look up into her eyes, mesmerized by the color, the emotions running through them, she shakes her head,

"Don't be Becs this is totally normal" this causes me to laugh, I shake my head once again as I flop back into the seat, looking down at my hands, fiddling with the ring on my finger,

"Not for me" I say, I feel her sit next to me, impossibly close, our legs pressed against each other's, I swallow hard at the contact, my leg felt like it was on fire, I look up to her, her eyes, full of care, full of sadness, but she still seemed to radiate a wave of happiness, sunshine and rainbows,

"Let me take you to lunch" she says, I feel my eyes widen slightly and hers do the same, I feel my smirk settle back onto my face,

"Do you normally prey on the weak Beale?" She chuckles at my comment, slapping my arm gently,

"Damn my devilish plans have been ruined!" She exclaims playfully, eyes sparkling, then she looks at me again, eye brow raised, "so lunch?" I nod my head,

"Yea that sounds great" I smile at her before standing, collecting Billy's chest and paw prints, "I'll take these home first and we can meet up?" I offer, hoping I hadn't missed my chance, she nods,

"I don't finish until 3 anyways how about I pick you up?" I smirk but nod, and with that I was on my way, once I got into my car, placing Billy onto the passenger seat I felt a big goofy smile spread across my face, You go Mitchell' I fist pump the air before putting my key in the ignition, my phone buzzing caught my eye.

I couldn't seem to contain my excitement today, the closer my appointment with Beca got, the cheerier I got, I don't know what it was about her that had me so interested, we hardly talked, she hardly paid me any attention, but yet here I was, thinking about her perfectly pale body, her deep steely blue eyes, I was pulled from my thoughts when our young receptionist, Cindy, had poked her head into my room,

"Beca Mitchell is here now" she smiles at me as I stand, she makes her way back out as I straighten my clothes out, tucking the strands of hair behind my ears before I make my way out, looking around I breath in,

"Beca?" And at that moment I felt my breath catch in my throat, taking in all of the small brunette as I could, my heart sunk as I see her hand, her wrist, that black cast wrapping itself around her wrist, I knit my brows together and frown at the sight, but look back up to her face and smile widely, her heavy eyeliner bringing out the lighter specks in her eyes, I watch as she smiles at me as we walk into the room, conversation is slow, but I don't mind, I just loved admiring her face, having to stop myself from asking about her arm, the next thing I knew I had asked her to lunch, well that is after my heart broke at the sight of the girl sobbing into my arms, and after reassuring the beautiful woman the words left my mouth before I could even register them,

"Let me take you to lunch" my eyes widen just a tad, I couldn't believe it, yes I was impulsive but this one caught me of guard, 'oh well Beale not like you're complaining right?' I smile at her, letting my ray of sunshine and rainbows flow around her, my heart fluttered at her smirk, it fit so nicely on her face, like it was so natural,

"Do you normally prey on the weak Beale?" I feel myself grow giddy, was she flirting with me? oh I hope so, I chuckle, throwing my head back as I slap her arm playfully,

"Damn my devilish plans have been ruined!" I exclaimed playfully, we laugh together, I could get use to this, I smile, raising my eyebrow as I look her in the eyes, "so lunch?" I question once again, praying she would say yes,

"Yea that sounds great" I smile at her as she stands, I follow her actions, watching as she gently starts collecting Billy's chest and paw prints, my heart almost explodes from the cuteness, from the caring way she looks at the chest, "I'll take these home first and we can meet up?" Beca then offers, hope now setting in her features, I beam at her, nodding my head,

"I don't finish until 3 anyways how about I pick you up?" She smirks once again, her eyes twinkling, I open the door for her, watching as she walks out of the building, a feeling of confidence and mystery flowing from her small form, I shake my head as I laugh at myself, 'god I can't wait', and with that i went to retrieve her paper work, remembering I hadn't gotten her number I copied the digits from her forms,

C: someone forgot to give me their number ;) Xx

B: maybe I'm trying to play hard to get Red

C: not doing very well are we?

B: obviously not

B: seems like you're my very own stalker

I laugh, loving how we just flowed so perfectly,

C: I'll pick you up at 03:30 how's that sound?

B: sounds great Red

C: this is the part where you give me your address ;)

B: thought you could just be all stalkers and get it from the forms you so easily have access to weirdo

C: whaaaat nooooo I so didn't get your number from thattt

B: sure sure Red ;)

C: fine I so won't get your address from the forms right in front of me

B: you do that

B: see you later loser :P

C: bye Bec's

I typed out sending it as I went on with my last scheduled furry friend, goofy smile plastered on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Life after Billy

Chapter 5

Redhead knocking at your door

Freaking out would be an understatement for what Beca was doing right now, the small brunette, had rushed home, making sure to carefully place Billy up on the shelf that was made just for him, but after a loving glance to his small wooden chest Beca was of, a worldwide of worry, happiness, and over thinking, her room one that was somewhat clean, now covered in dozens of flannels, button ups, band shirts and singlets as she had torn her closet apart, settling on a dark button up with a faded and very subtle flower pattern flowing across the shirt, the sleeves were short, but she had rolled them just that extra bit, because that's the Beca way, she kept her jeans on, trying to play it cool and not look like she had over thought the whole lunch situation at all, was it a date? Or just a friend thing? She had rolled her eyes, looking at her phone, 03:25pm, the brunette huffed, and stood decided to try and do something while waiting that short amount of time, but little did Beca know what had been waiting on the other side of her apartment door.

The rest of Chloe's work day had went by in a breeze, that goofy grin still plastered on her face as she finished up, changed into her blue jeans and silky floral button down shirt, and she was in her car, on her way, putting Beca's address in the small grey gps that sat in the corner of the front front window, once it had been set up Chloe let out a small squeal from excitement, putting her keys in and starting the car she was off, singing along to whatever song that was playing on the radio, her stupid goofy grin still in place, there was not even a drop of regret in asking Beca to lunch, yes she had surprised herself but there was no regret, the joy that exploded inside of her when the brunette had indeed agreed to lunch was nearly too big to hide away, to keep inside as to not scare her off.

When the redhead had arrived outside the brunettes building she smiled larger, getting out of the car, phone in hand, she had made her way up the escalator, and down the hall, next thing she knew she was at the white door to Beca's apartment, and that's when the nerves had set in, she looked down at her hands before taking a deep deep breath in before shaking her whole body of the nerves, with a smile, raising her tanned hand to the door, and tapping just three times.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Chloe hadn't waited long before the door opened slightly and Beca's small head popped out to look at the redhead,

"Hey" Beca almost whispered to Chloe, looking nearly out of breath, the taller girl giggled lightly at the smaller girl with her eyebrow raised,

"Hey there Beca" the brunette stepped back pulling the door opened fully before signaling for the vet to walk into her small apartment, Chloe nodded as she beamed over to Beca, She took a few steps in until she reached the kitchen bench before turning and facing the smaller girl, "nice place Becs looks beautiful" she compliments, admiring the artworks on the walls, looking to Beca, locking their eyes, the shorter girl was sporting a light blush as she walked closer to the redhead,

"Ah yea thanks" she replied shyly, rubbing the back of her head, with one more look Chloe then pushed back off the bench towards the brunette, brushing their shoulders as she passes by,

"So let's head out?" She looks over her shoulder to look at Beca, "in starving" with a wink she was out the door, her chuckle the only thing bringing Beca out of her trance that had been cast over her by the Beautiful redhead.

Shaking her head of her thoughts she looks out the door, catching the last glimpse of thee flowing red hair before it disappears down the hall, smirk now set in place Beca follows her out the door, making sure to grab her keys, wallet and phone,

"god Mitchell how are you going to survive lunch if you can't even form a proper sentence?" the small girl questioned herself as she pulls the door closed behind her, liking down the hall and there in all her glory stood Chloe Fucking Beale, the most beautiful person she's ever seen, another shake of the head she looks up the ceiling and whispers a quick, 'thank you Billy' before heading down the hallway towards Chloe.


End file.
